onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
Cruella's Dad *Madeline's Dalmatians Madeline's Dalmatians *Madeline's Second and Third Husbands Madeline's Second and Third Husbands |France 19th=Baron Danglars Baron Danglars *Butler Butler *Partygoers Partygoers |Dark Realm=Child Child *Male Miner Male Miner *Nurse (Mother's Little Helper) Nurse (Mother's Little Helper) |Fairy Tale Land= |Arendelle=Arendelle Guards Arendelle Guards *Arendelle Servant Arendelle Servant *Franz Franz *General General *Jurgen Jurgen *King of Arendelle King of Arendelle *King Harald King Harald *Man Man *Oaken Oaken |Agrabah=Akil Akil *Bartender (Dirty Little Secrets) Bartender *Blacksmith Blacksmith *Burly Man (Street Rats) Burly Man *Diplomat Diplomat *Emir Emir *Gerard Gerard *Healer Healer *Palace Guard (Bad Blood) Palace Guard *Prince Achmed Prince Achmed *Street Vendor Street Vendor *Thug 1 Thug 1 *Thug 2 Thug 2 |Camelot=Adda Adda *Footman Footman *Lady of the Lake Lady of the Lake *Man and Woman Man and Woman *Nicodemus Nicodemus *Villager (The Broken Kingdom) Villager *Violet's Mother Violet's Mother |DunBroch=Edgar (The Bear King) Edgar *Lord Dingwall Lord Dingwall *Lord MacGuffin Lord MacGuffin *Merida's Brothers Merida's Brothers *Mor'du Mor'du *Seonaidh Seonaidh *United Clans United Clans |Enchanted Forest=Aide Aide *Alistair Alistair *Andre Andre *Argyle Argyle *Armed Escort Armed Escort *Bartholomew Bartholomew *Bishop Bishop *Blacktooth Blacktooth *Blind Witch Blind Witch *Blueberry Pie Gal Blueberry Pie Gal *Burly Knight Burly Knight *Captain (Swan Song) Captain *Carny Carny *Children (Operation Mongoose) Children *Donkey Driver Donkey Driver *Dragon Dragon *Driver Driver *Drunk Charlie Drunk Charlie *Drunk Charlie's Friend Drunk Charlie's Friend *Drunken Lout Drunken Lout *Duke Duke *Duke of the Frontlands Duke of the Frontlands *Eric's Footman Eric's Footman *Francisco Francisco *Frightened Soldier Frightened Soldier *Gnome Gnome *Gorgon Gorgon *Grace's Caretakers Grace's Caretakers *Guard (7:15 A.M.) Guard (7:15 A.M.) *Guard (Lady of the Lake) Guard (Lady of the Lake) *Head Troll Head Troll *Helper Dwarf Helper Dwarf *Honora Honora *Horatio Horatio *Innkeeper Innkeeper *Jack (Changelings) Jack (Changelings) *Jack and Jill's Son Jack and Jill's Son *Jailer Jailer *Jester Jester *Jill Jill *King (Good Form) King *Knight (Quite a Common Fairy) Knight (Quite a Common Fairy) *Knight (The Shepherd) Knight (The Shepherd) *Lead Guard Lead Guard *LeFou LeFou *Lord LeGume Lord LeGume *Majordomo Majordomo *Maleficent's Unicorn Maleficent's Unicorn *Massive Brawler Massive Brawler *Mid-Wife (Bleeding Through) Mid-Wife (Bleeding Through) *Midwife (The Black Fairy) Midwife (The Black Fairy) *Military Advisor Military Advisor *Miller Miller *Minister Minister *Morraine's Parents Morraine's Parents *Mother/Woman Mother/Woman *Naval Captain Naval Captain *Nobleman Nobleman *Older Man Older Man *Palace Guard (Family Business) Palace Guard *Peasant (Labor of Love) Peasant (Labor of Love) *Peasant (Lost Girl) Peasant (Lost Girl) *Peasant Boy Peasant Boy *Peasant Girl Peasant Girl *Peasant Man Peasant Man *Peasant Mother Peasant Mother *Peddler Peddler *Pleasure Island's Carnies Pleasure Island's Carnies *Prison Guard Prison Guard *Quartermaster Quartermaster *Rapunzel's Brother Rapunzel's Brother *Rapunzel's Parents Rapunzel's Parents *Reveling Soldier Reveling Soldier *Roman Roman *Royal Aide Royal Aide *Royal Doctor Royal Doctor *Royal Guard Royal Guard *Sailor Sailor *Scarred Ogre Scarred Ogre *Sergeant Sergeant *Sheriff (Nasty Habits) Sheriff *Soldier Soldier *Spinsters Spinsters *Strumpet Thug Strumpet Thug *Tavern Owner Tavern Owner *Tavern Waitress Tavern Waitress *Traveler 2 Traveler 2 *Trish Trish *Villager (Ill-Boding Patterns) Villager (Ill-Boding Patterns) *Villager (Operation Mongoose Part 1) Villager (Operation Mongoose Part 1) *Village Woman Village Woman *Watchy Watchy *Wealthy Gentleman Wealthy Gentleman *Wench Wench *Woman Peasant Woman Peasant *Young Couple Young Couple |Kansas=Auntie Em Auntie Em *Toto Toto |Land of Untold Stories=Frontiersman Frontiersman *Three Musketeers Three Musketeers *Tom Sawyer Tom Sawyer *Woman in Diner Woman in Diner |Land Without Color=Graveyard Sentry Graveyard Sentry |Land Without Magic=Fast Food Worker Fast Food Worker *Walt Disney Walt Disney Boston *Adoption Agent (Save Henry) Adoption Agent *Business Man Business Man *Bus Driver Bus Driver *Cabbie Cabbie *Cecilia Cecilia *Gordie Gordie *Group Mother Group Mother *Little Girl (Snow Drifts) Little Girl *Old Woman Old Woman *Raskind Raskind *Smith Smith *Tasha Morris Tasha Morris Connecticut *Hostess Hostess Hancock *Clerk Clerk Hong Kong *Dr. Chen Dr. Chen *Orderly (Selfless, Brave and True) Orderly *Quon Quon London *George Darling George Darling *Mary Darling Mary Darling *Nana Nana Long Island *Cruella's Husband Cruella's Husband *FBI Agent FBI Agent Maine *Captain (Welcome to Storybrooke) Captain *Cashier (Firebird) Cashier Massachusetts *Brunette Girl Brunette Girl *Landlord Landlord Minneapolis *Helen Helen Minnesota *Adoption Agent (Best Laid Plans) Adoption Agent *Bill Bill *James Page James Page *Katie Katie *Kevin Kevin *Max Max *Older Girl Older Girl *Policeman Policeman *Priscilla Page Priscilla Page *Store Manager Store Manager *Zach Zach New York City *Avery Avery *Carriage Driver Carriage Driver *Fan Fan *Hank Hank *Librarian Librarian *Middle Aged Couple Middle Aged Couple *Mrs. Cuse Mrs. Cuse *Nurse (Heart of Gold) Nurse *NY Cop NY Cop *Purse Snatcher Purse Snatcher *Server Server *Toll Operator Toll Operator Phoenix *Doctor (The Heart of the Truest Believer) Doctor *Loretta Loretta *Nurse (The Heart of the Truest Believer) Nurse Phuket *Isra Isra Portland *Arresting Cop Arresting Cop *Cashier (Tallahassee) Cashier *Customer Customer *Portland Cop Portland Cop |Seattle=Carl Carl *Cop Cop *Desk Sergeant Desk Sergeant *Passerby Passerby *Suited Heavy Suited Heavy |Storybrooke=Bartender (The Apprentice) Bartender (The Apprentice) *Bartender (Lacey) Bartender (Lacey) *Bill Gozen Bill Gozen *Burly Man (Desperate Souls) Burly Man *Dory Zimmer Dory Zimmer *Dove Dove *Dr. M. P. Dr. M. P. *Dr. Thatcher Dr. Thatcher *Ellen Ellen *Fisherman Fisherman *Floyd Floyd *Frank Frank *Gene Gene *Goldilocks Goldilocks *J. Disla J. Disla *Miss Ginger Miss Ginger *M. McRae M. McRae *Mob Girl Mob Girl *Mob Guy Mob Guy *Mr. and Mrs. Grace Mr. and Mrs. Grace *Mr. Krzyszkowski Mr. Krzyszkowski *Nurse (In the Name of the Brother) Nurse (In the Name of the Brother) *Nurse (Witch Hunt) Nurse (Witch Hunt) *Orderly (In the Name of the Brother) Orderly *Paramedic Paramedic *Peter Peter Peter Peter *Phillip (The Snow Queen) Phillip (The Snow Queen) *Rip Van Winkle Rip Van Winkle *Skinny Man Skinny Man *Spaghetti Couple Spaghetti Couple *Wolf Wolf |Mount Olympus=Kronos Kronos |Neverland=Mermaid Mermaid |New Enchanted Forest=Fairy Godmother (Hyperion Heights) Fairy Godmother *Felipe Felipe |Oz=Boq Boq *Bully Bully *Cowardly Lion Cowardly Lion *Oz Guard (Heart of Gold) Oz Guard (Heart of Gold) *Oz Guard (Our Decay) Oz Guard (Our Decay) *Oz Guard 1 Oz Guard 1 *Royal Palace Guards Royal Palace Guards *Scarecrow Scarecrow *Witch of the East Witch of the East *Witch of the North Witch of the North *Woodcutter's Wife Woodcutter's Wife |Underworld=Charon Charon *Eurydice Eurydice *Guard (Sisters) Guard *Orpheus Orpheus *Sad Eyed Boy Sad Eyed Boy *Sad-Eyed Man Sad-Eyed Man |Victorian England=Alice's Daughter Alice's Daughter *Mr. Darcy Mr. Darcy *Doctors (Down the Rabbit Hole) Doctors *Orderly 1 Orderly 1 *Orderly 2 Orderly 2 *Painter Painter |Wish Realm=Baelfire (Wish Realm) Baelfire *Belle (Wish Realm) Belle *Bar Patron Bar Patron *Bashful (Wish Realm) Bashful *Doc (Wish Realm) Doc *Evil Queen (Wish Realm) Evil Queen *Geppetto (Wish Realm) Geppetto *Granny (Wish Realm) Granny *Grumpy (Wish Realm) Grumpy *Marian (Wish Realm) Marian *Sheriff of Nottingham (Wish Realm) Sheriff of Nottingham *Sleepy (Wish Realm) Sleepy *Sneezy (Wish Realm) Sneezy *Stealthy (Wish Realm) Stealthy |Wonderland=Burly Guy Burly Guy *Captain of the Guard Captain of the Guard *Citizen Citizen *Coachman Coachman *Dormouse Dormouse *Drunken Guard Drunken Guard *Executioner Executioner *Genie Hunter Genie Hunter *Ghazi Ghazi *Guard Guard *Isabella Isabella *Jabberwocky Guard Jabberwocky Guard *Jafar's Guard (Heart of the Matter) Jafar's Guard (Heart of the Matter) *Jafar's Guard (To Catch a Thief) Jafar's Guard (To Catch a Thief) *Jafar's Guard 2 Jafar's Guard 2 *King's Guard King's Guard *Lady (Heart of Stone) Lady *Nazim Nazim *Old Peddler Old Peddler *Palace Guard (Heart of Stone) Palace Guard (Heart of Stone) *Peasant (The Serpent) Peasant (The Serpent) *Peasant (Nothing to Fear) Peasant (Nothing to Fear) *Peasant Ringleader Peasant Ringleader *Proper Lady 1 Proper Lady 1 *Proper Lady 2 Proper Lady 2 *Screaming Head Screaming Head *Sentry Sentry *Thief 1 Thief 1 *Thief 2 Thief 2 *Townsperson 1 Townsperson 1 *Townsperson 2 Townsperson 2 *Villager (The Serpent) Villager (The Serpent) *Villager (Dirty Little Secrets) Villager (Dirty Little Secrets) *White Knight White Knight *White Rabbit's Daughter White Rabbit's Daughter *White Rabbit's Son White Rabbit's Son *Young Woman Young Woman |Unknown=Ali Baba Ali Baba *Barnaby Barnaby *Crewman Crewman *Cupid Cupid *Don Juan Don Juan *Edgar (Birth) Edgar *Harris Harris *Head Viking Head Viking *Hephaestus Hephaestus *Martin (A Wondrous Place) Martin *Morpheus Morpheus *Penelope Penelope *Prometheus Prometheus *Scheherazade Scheherazade *Second Mate Second Mate *Three Fates Three Fates}} 1920s England 19th Century France Dark Realm Fairy Tale Land Arendelle }} }} Agrabah Camelot }} }} DunBroch }} }} }} Enchanted Forest }} |-|Alternate Timeline= During the journey, the royal carriage is blocked by a fallen tree. As Prince Charming examines the trunk with the knights, he discovers that the tree didn't fall; it's been cut. As everyone draws their swords, Prince Charming tells the guards that they need to get the log moved immediately. After the tree is moved aside, they continue on their journey. }} }} }} Years later, when trying to tempt Emma into embracing her inner darkness, the Darkness transforms into Gorgon, startling the newest Dark One. Six weeks after this, in the cavern beneath Emma's house in Storybrooke, Gorgon is among all of the Dark Ones who appear, in spirit, to witness Emma reuniting Excalibur and the Dark One's Dagger. Hook, the second Dark One at that time, enacts a portal in Storybrooke to the Underworld to bring back all the previous Dark Ones. Gorgon is among the Dark Ones that come back to life to snuff out the light. However, as Hook realizes what kind of man he wants to be, he uses Excalibur, which he obtained by tricking Emma into giving it to him after she got it from Mr. Gold, to absorb the spirits of the Dark Ones. Hook begs his true love to kill him, destroying the Darkness and letting him die a hero. }} |-|Alternate Timeline= The Lead Trolls lives with a group of trolls of trolls under the Troll Bridge. On the Queen's orders, they attack Snow White as she approaches. Prince Charming is caught up in the scuffle. As the Head Troll is about to kill him, Snow White grabs a handful of sand and pretends it is fairy dust. She threatens to use the fairy dust to turn the trolls into bugs, to which they let Prince Charming go and retreat. Infuriated at their failure, the Queen turns the trolls into bugs. Setting this as an example for one of her guards, she stomps on one of the bugs, threatening to do the same to him if he fails to capture Snow White again. }} }} }} }} Kansas }} Land of Untold Stories Land Without Color Land Without Magic Boston }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Connecticut Hancock Hong Kong London }} }} }} Long Island }} }} Maine }} }} Massachusetts }} }} Minneapolis Minnesota The baby is found and placed in an orphanage, where the Adoption Agent helps James and his wife adopt her. As she congratulates the happy father, she asks him what they will name her. He answers, "Lilith. We wanna name her Lily."}} }} }} }} }} New York City }} Phoenix }} }} Phuket Portland Seattle Storybrooke }} }} }} }} }} }} Unknown Origin (Land Without Magic) }} Mount Olympus Neverland New Enchanted Forest Oz }} }} Underworld }} }} }} Victorian England Wish Realm }} Wonderland }} Unknown Origin }} }} References }} Category:Characters